


异常现象

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship





	异常现象

渣文笔，流水账。

【01】

“她是我认识的最善良的人。”

久违的回到大邱老家和朋友见面的裴柱现，在被问到“涩琪到底是什么样的人”时，意外的卡了壳，思考了半天才说出这么一句。

对面的朋友一下子笑了出来。裴柱现窘迫起来：“这有什么好笑的？”

朋友止住笑：“不是……你干嘛那么真挚啊。”

裴柱现一时语塞，低头玩起手指：“……因为她真的很好啊。就是……你一看到她就会觉得，啊，这是在有很多爱的家庭里长大的孩子呢。”

听到这里朋友也变得有些感慨：“听你讲过好几回了，有机会的话真想见见她啊……不过，你们也很久没见了对吧？”

“是啊，”裴柱现轻声说，“真的好久没见了。”

【02】

要不是意外提起，康涩琪几乎都要以为自己早就忘记第一次见到裴柱现时的情景了。

终于说服了父母同意自己去学美术，寻得合适的艺术高中却在偌大城市的另一端，不得已要离开家的康涩琪难免有些不舍。父母的熟人介绍了学校附近的公寓，在提到合租人时掩饰不住的赞美也并没有消除康涩琪对离家的不安。

到了约定好的日子，把来送的家人拦在楼下目送车子离开，康涩琪一个人拿好行李上楼，找到记忆中的门牌号敲响了门。所有的忐忑在她看到开门人的瞬间就消失了。

还拎着行李的康涩琪就这么呆在了门口。

来开门的裴柱现看着静止了的康涩琪也跟着停了下来，她的手尴尬地停在半空又伸到康涩琪手边：“……我帮你拿吧。”

康涩琪这才反应过来，意识到自己的失礼，赶紧后退一步鞠了个躬又直起身：“您好！”

裴柱现失笑。

从大邱来的孩子。漂亮。性格好。房东阿姨当初描述裴柱现的各种短语在康涩琪脑海中一个一个冒出来。

对于两个性格都不是那么外向的人来说，初次见面必然是带着些许拘谨的。

总之，从此开始，康涩琪和裴柱现的生活中就有了对方的痕迹。

在康涩琪决定专心致志为了画画努力的时候，裴柱现也是刚刚对着播音员的梦想迈出了步子：考上首尔的传媒大学，一个人离开家乡，找到合适的住所。初到时的兴奋已经减退转而化为离家的寂寞。

然后康涩琪出现了。

实际上两人尴尬的氛围持续了不止一天。

裴柱现是因为自己还未完全纠正的方言口音不愿开口，康涩琪则是看到这样的裴柱现之后碍于年龄差不敢多说。

那时的康涩琪是真的为此苦恼过，不知该如何寻找与裴柱现变得亲近的契机。

而那个契机没过多久就来了。

那天晚上裴柱现有事出门，康涩琪一个人在家，正坐在地板上整理快递寄来的包裹，“啪”的一声灯就灭了。

康涩琪向窗口望了一眼，所见之处全是漆黑一片。虽说她并不胆小，但一个人夜晚在这漆黑一片之中待着还是有些打怵。还未熟悉房间的康涩琪磕磕绊绊的拿到了房间钥匙，好不容易摸到门，开门之后摸索着锁上门。康涩琪顺着楼梯把手缓缓向楼下行进。

快走到楼下时，什么都听不到、看不见的康涩琪有点后悔了。她改换方向，准备重新回去。

就在这时，裴柱现的声音刺破了黑暗：“涩琪，你在吗？”

黑暗的楼梯间里，面对着转过身的康涩琪，裴柱现微笑着举起了手电筒。

那时，康涩琪想，或许过个几十年，连裴柱现的面容都想不起来的时候，她也能记起那一瞬间的光芒吧。

出去的时候康涩琪被绊了一下，她一不小心拽住了裴柱现的衣角。在靠近的时候，她嗅到了好闻的柔顺剂味道。裴柱现没有回头，只是握住了康涩琪放在衣角上的那只手。

街道上也是毫无光亮。许多从家中出来的人们都在街边站着闲聊。

她们两人倚上某个停止工作的路灯，在目光交汇的时候不约而同地大笑起来。

十几分钟之后，头顶传来电流通过的声音，她们抬起头，看到灯一盏一盏的亮起来，刹那间，灯火通明。

“我们回去吧。”裴柱现笑着说。康涩琪点点头。等到上楼的时候，裴柱现已经挽住了康涩琪僵硬的手臂。

在不经意之间，她们曾经亲自在彼此之间垒起的墙壁，已经随着熄灭又亮起的灯光消失的无影无踪。

【03】

等到开学，两个人的生活都步上了正轨，时间也就过得快了起来。她们渐渐摸清了对方的性格和生活习性，也有感到意外的部分，比如熟悉之后裴柱现就是个不自知的gagman，还会在打雷的时候跟康涩琪挤一个床睡；而康涩琪几乎是完全没有脾气，每天都能吃好睡好却偏偏不爱蔬菜。

康涩琪过上了学校和公寓两点一线的生活，每天拿画笔拿到手痛。而不愿向家里伸手要钱的裴柱现在第二年找到了咖啡店的晚间兼职。康涩琪也很快跟着习惯了自修回家之后公寓里不会亮起的灯。

这天裴柱现如同往常一样，在结束了工作之后一个人回公寓。然而就在她快要到达的时候，一个陌生的男子突然出现在她的面前：“小姐一个人吗？”

她想要拒绝，却无论如何都无法甩掉面前的人。当她注意到街道上空无一人时，裴柱现开始有些害怕了。

“呀！那边干什么呢！”低沉的声音从上面传来。

裴柱现和男子一起抬起头。裴柱现立刻受到了二次惊吓：从侧面的小坡上走下来的身影由于路灯的效果变得模糊而巨大，穿着小区大叔标配的黄色羽绒服外套，伴随着清嗓子的声音看起来又高大又凶恶。在裴柱现僵住的时候，身边的男子早已逃之夭夭。

身影随着靠近而渐渐清晰，裴柱现不可置信地开口：“……涩琪！？”

康涩琪抄着口袋走近，担心地看向男子逃走的方向，转向裴柱现：“姐姐刚刚没事吧？”

“……刚刚你声音为什么那么粗啊！”裴柱现抬起手稍稍用力拍了一下康涩琪。

“因为刚刚看见姐姐一着急哽住了嘛。”康涩琪一脸无辜地去触碰被拍的额头。

裴柱现顺势挽住康涩琪的手臂，两人向公寓的方向前进。

“我怎么就没想到过呢......”康涩琪皱眉。

裴柱现这才意识到康涩琪在生她自己的气。

“又不关你的事。”

“不是，我应该想到的。”康涩琪小幅度地摆了摆手，“就这么一直让姐姐一个人回家。刚刚离得远，我一开始还以为是姐姐的男朋友差点就直接走了……要是真的出了什么事怎么办？”

“我现在没有男朋友啊。”裴柱现立刻回应，完全没有意识到自己偏离了重点。

“啊，哦，这样啊……”康涩琪被裴柱现突兀的话打断了思路，一下子不知道该怎么继续说下去了。

两人都察觉到她们触碰到了某种程度上的话题禁区。从初识开始康涩琪就对恋爱这件事怀抱着一种奇怪的羞耻感，裴柱现渐渐意识到这点之后也会自然而然的不过多谈论这个话题。

像裴柱现这样的女生是很难不被人追的，这件事康涩琪比任何人都了解。她也大概知道裴柱现的交往历史，也陪过失恋难过的裴柱现。然而她很少有过直接接触裴柱现男朋友的经历，就算有，也往往是隔着距离看上一眼。对康涩琪来说，裴柱现的男朋友们就像是一个模糊的身影，交替着出现在裴柱现的身边。

她们就这么挽着手沉默地走了几分钟。裴柱现突然发觉康涩琪已经高过自己了，明明康妈妈送来的营养片几乎都被送进了自己的嘴里。

“不过……能和姐姐交往的人真好啊。那绝对是很值得炫耀的事。”康涩琪低下头，用头顶隔开路灯的光，脸被影子覆盖的忽明忽暗。

“炫耀？”裴柱现抬头看向身边的人。

“对啊。姐姐这么漂亮，人又温柔，性格也可爱……”康涩琪一本正经地开始伸出手指一个一个数。

“什么啊……”裴柱现忍不住笑出来，打了康涩琪一下，然后再次紧紧挽住她的手臂。

第二天，当裴柱现在咖啡店的角落里看到抬起头对着自己微笑的康涩琪时差点把手上的咖啡洒出来。

“怎么回事？”裴柱现立刻把康涩琪拽到没人的地方。

“以后我每天和姐姐一起回家，”康涩琪看到裴柱现想要反驳的样子立刻搬出自己提前想好的理由，“反正我每天晚上在家也就是画画，在这里戴上耳机也是一样的。”

看着康涩琪得意又带着点紧张的表情，裴柱现一下子没了脾气。

从这之后，连咖啡店的老板和同事们都认识了这个每天一直等裴柱现等到打烊的康涩琪。而康涩琪两点一线的生活变成了三点一线。

【04】

梦想实现的比想象中还要快上一些。

生日当天，还在兼职中的裴柱现收到电视台的最终面试通过短信时，大脑一片空白。她立刻和大邱的家人通话，在听到妈妈温柔恭喜她的声音时裴柱现还是没能忍住眼泪。

咖啡店的同事们纷纷过来祝贺，老板当即决定提前结束营业为裴柱现办一个小小的生日就职双重庆祝会。

这时的康涩琪早已考上大学里的设计专业，因为课后的各种事务而无法像之前一样每天都去等裴柱现。裴柱现打通了康涩琪的手机，在告诉她自己通过的消息时还无法抑制住激动的情绪，直到她听到康涩琪说恭喜的声音。

“你感冒了吗？”

“对啊，”康涩琪吸着鼻子，“可能因为前几天熬夜的时候着凉了……”

“那庆祝会你还能来吗？”

“抱歉姐姐，今天我恐怕是不行啦。”

“这样啊……”

“其实我不去也挺好的不是吗？”裴柱现甚至能想象出康涩琪在电话那端的笑容。

“为什么呀。”

“因为我很无趣的啊。”康涩琪带着鼻音和笑意的声音从手机传到裴柱现的耳边，裴柱现刚刚还在欢呼雀跃的心脏突然就沉了下去。

“姐姐尽量不要一个人走哦，回家的时候有什么问题就立刻打我手机……”康涩琪还在那边用已经变了调的声音絮絮叨叨嘱咐着，裴柱现无奈的一一答应。

裴柱现回家的时候甚至没有超过0点。以为康涩琪早就睡下的她蹑手蹑脚的开门进屋，却意外发现在厨房桌旁披着小毯子坐着的康涩琪在低头捣鼓什么。发觉裴柱现已经回来的康涩琪吓得身体一抖。

“姐姐怎么这么早……？”看着康涩琪一脸震惊的样子，裴柱现抿着嘴放下手中的东西，把视线从康涩琪身上转开，“因为我也很无趣。”

裴柱现看向桌子，康涩琪慌慌张张的想要遮住，最终在裴柱现的眼神攻势下还是放弃了抵抗。康涩琪自暴自弃地拆开自己包装到一半的东西，有些不好意思地递给裴柱现。

“这是？”

“给姐姐的生日礼物。”康涩琪摸了摸鼻子，“……不过现在也可以算是祝贺姐姐就职成功啦。”

裴柱现凝视着手里的画，那是自己在咖啡店忙碌的侧影。她想起每一次自己的目光穿过人群的缝隙，习惯性地望向窗边那个位置，就会看到那个在角落里低头画画的康涩琪偶尔抬起头朝自己微笑的样子。

康涩琪还在那儿低着头，顾左右而言他：“这个没花太久时间啦……本来以为今天会是我们认识之后第一次不一起过的生日呢……”

裴柱现没有回应，径直向厨房走去。站在锅前的裴柱现似乎拿起了什么。

看着裴柱现背影的康涩琪愣了一会儿才突然反应过来，猛地站了起来，毛毯掉到地上也没有发觉。她以最快的速度冲过去想要阻止裴柱现的行动：“等一下啊姐姐，我还没有调好味道！”

然而为时已晚——等到她站到裴柱现侧面的时候，她惊讶地发现，尝完醒酒汤的裴柱现，放下勺子捂着嘴哭了出来。

不会吧，这么难吃！？

当裴柱现把头埋到康涩琪胸口的时候，抬起手臂轻轻拥住裴柱现的康涩琪惊恐地想。

哭完的裴柱现马上逼着康涩琪吃药然后把她赶上了床。而睡了一会儿迷迷糊糊的康涩琪突然觉得有人进了自己的被子。

又打雷了吗？康涩琪觉得感冒真是钝化了自己的一切感官，连雷声都听不到了。

康涩琪想说姐姐小心不要这么靠近自己免得被传染，也想说自己要是咳嗽吵到姐姐的话就糟糕了，然而最后所有想说的话都化为喉咙中的咳意。在她捕捉不到的雷鸣声中，竭力忍住咳嗽的康涩琪发觉裴柱现已经从背后轻轻抱住了自己。

终于忍受不住，康涩琪蜷起身体，把脸深深地埋进被子，这才放心地咳了出来。睡意随之袭来，她的意识也渐渐模糊起来。

半梦半醒间，康涩琪感到似乎有人抱住她给她喂了一勺糖浆。

【05】

准备毕业的康涩琪和忙于工作的裴柱现都累得黑白颠倒，两年前她们一起新搬的公寓也只是稍微节省了一点通勤时间。圣诞节前的一周，住在同一屋檐下的两人甚至都见不到对方。

圣诞节早起去工作的裴柱现昏昏沉沉地准备出门，一想到又要持续工作到晚上她就觉得眼前发黑。

睡到一半起来喝水的康涩琪睡眼惺忪的向门口的裴柱现打了个招呼。放下水杯之后，发觉裴柱现停在门口怎么都扣不上大衣扣子的康涩琪走过去帮忙。

裴柱现发现俯身努力扣扣子的康涩琪和自己的距离是如此之近，近到她稍一前倾就可以用鼻子碰到康涩琪的脸颊。

裴柱现鬼使神差地出了声：“涩琪为什么不谈恋爱呢？”

“嗯？啊……谁说的，”康涩琪没有抬头，“我谈过了啊。”

“什么！？什么时候！？我、我怎么不知道！？”连裴柱现自己都被自己突然拔高的声音吓了一跳。

“因为姐姐最近忙嘛，”康涩琪聚精会神地和扣子搏斗，“上个月开始，上个周刚结束来着……”

“……结束？”裴柱现一时间接受不了这巨大的信息量，“那、那……涩琪你不难过吗？”

“当然难过啊……啊，成功了！”终于把扣子扣好的康涩琪瞬间舒展笑容，直起身子，眼神还停留在裴柱现胸前的扣子上。

而裴柱现愣在当场，想说些什么却又不知怎么开口，忘记了自己要出门的事，直到康涩琪笑着拍了拍她的肩膀才反应过来，怔怔地走了出去。

“晚上我可能会去接姐姐哦——”

康涩琪的话语被关上的门一分为二。

从电视台出来的裴柱现呼出一口气。天已经黑了，而她目光所及之处都是过节的热闹场景。

人潮汹涌，裴柱现被挤得有些不舒服。突然，一个人从背后抱住了她。在裴柱现要尖叫出来的前一秒，康涩琪的声音从耳边传来：“姐姐，是我！”

裴柱现气急败坏地用手肘戳了康涩琪一下，耳边的声音转成“哎呦”，裴柱现立刻转过头，看到康涩琪眯起眼装作疼痛却带着微笑的样子，晃了晃神，反应过来后就又赏了康涩琪一个爆栗。

“你想吓死我呀！”

康涩琪就只是笑，把裴柱现的身体转过去，用手臂环住她，又凑近裴柱现的耳朵：“人好多，姐姐要小心手机和钱包。”

裴柱现觉得自己暴露在冷空气中的耳朵也因为康涩琪的口中呼出的热气而温度上升了。

她们随着人们缓慢移动。

烟花升起绽开，人群中爆发出欢呼声，康涩琪感觉到被自己环住的裴柱现明显的抖了一下，她笑了出来。在涌动的人群之中，她们停在了原地。

在下一个烟火升起前的短暂间隙中，裴柱现在闭上眼睛的同时迅速抬起手捂住耳朵。在巨大光芒映照到众人脸上的那个瞬间，来自身后的另一双手覆盖上裴柱现的手。那双手仿佛是某种巨大的屏障，为她隔绝了所有的声音。

光影闪烁，照亮了两人前方正在接吻的两个男生。

裴柱现听到身后的康涩琪发出一声感叹。

“涩琪会……觉得这种事情奇怪吗？”

“怎么会，”康涩琪笑了，“姐姐也不想想我是学什么的……这常见的。”

“那你乱叫什么呀……”

“没有，就是觉得，他们真勇敢啊。”

裴柱现没有回头，欲言又止，最后只是咬着嘴唇抓紧了康涩琪的袖子。

等到穿过人群，康涩琪就放开了手，站到裴柱现的身边，任由裴柱现挽住自己的手臂。

直到回到公寓，看着康涩琪打开房门蹦蹦跳跳进屋的背影，那句无数次冲到裴柱现嘴边的话最终还是被她用舌头紧紧勾住后吞了下去。

其实她只是想问，你喜欢的人到底是什么样子啊。

【06】

在收到大企业最终面试邀请的同时，要好的大学前辈又基于康涩琪的日语能力把康涩琪推荐给了熟识的日本出版社。康涩琪开始犹豫。

“所以，姐姐觉得我可以出去试试吗？”

“当然了，涩琪你很棒的。”裴柱现放下杯子，“而且，无论你怎么想，我都会站在你这边。”

康涩琪愣了一下。

裴柱现看着这样的康涩琪轻笑起来：“你到底在害怕什么呢？”

康涩琪盯着裴柱现的眼睛，突然一阵没由来的难过。

思前想后，康涩琪终于做了决定。

朋友们给康涩琪开的欢送会到了深夜才散场。平时在外滴酒不沾的康涩琪也难得破了例。

回去时，康涩琪几乎是把裴柱现从出租车里拖进了楼。

“不是……姐姐，旁边是有人给你劝酒吗？”电梯里的康涩琪托着裴柱现的身体，不可置信的问。看着神志不清的裴柱现，康涩琪觉得有些好笑：自己这个主角都没事，这个去做客的人倒是醉成这样。

要是刚刚吃饭的时候坐在姐姐身边就好了。在门口扶着裴柱现的康涩琪一边费力地掏钥匙一边想。

“涩琪公主啊……”裴柱现的头顶抵着康涩琪的肩膀。

“你说什么，”康涩琪被这突如其来的称呼吓了一跳，然后有点淘气地回敬一句，“柱现公主？”

说完之后见裴柱现没有反应，康涩琪自己反倒先有点羞耻起来。

“总是这么合我心意是要我怎么办……”裴柱现垂着头。康涩琪好不容易扶住她：“姐姐你说什么呢？”

裴柱现低着头，嘻嘻地笑出了声。

看着直挺挺躺在沙发上的裴柱现，康涩琪坐在旁边歇了几分钟，又认命地起身去拿盆和毛巾。

康涩琪拿出浸过温水的毛巾用力拧干。

闭着眼睛的裴柱现突然又发出声音：“涩琪啊。”

“嗯？”康涩琪正忙着用温毛巾给裴柱现擦脸。

裴柱现突然抓住了康涩琪的手，于是康涩琪停下动作，看向仍然双眼紧闭的裴柱现。她感觉到裴柱现的手微微颤抖着。

“你想去炫耀吗？”说话时的裴柱现并没有睁开眼睛。

“……姐姐这都说的什么话啊！？”康涩琪真的开始担心了，回握住裴柱现，“觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

裴柱现一点一点松开康涩琪的手，自顾自的笑了起来。康涩琪见状便接着放下手，接着拿起毛巾给裴柱现擦脸。

“涩琪啊……如果我结婚的话……你会来给我唱祝歌吗？”裴柱现的声音温柔的触摸着康涩琪的耳膜。

“嗯？嗯……我去，我一定去。”康涩琪心不在焉地思索着今晚裴柱现的异常表现，暗暗推测裴柱现是不是心情不好。

不过，裴柱现也是要结婚的啊。想到这里，康涩琪突然有点寂寞起来了。

“那就好……”裴柱现的声音越来越小，然后跟着脸上浅浅的笑容一起消失了。

“姐姐真是的……为什么非要今天醉成这样啊……”好不容易把裴柱现拖到床上的康涩琪忍不住小声抱怨。

康涩琪后天下午就要走了，按照原计划这晚就要回家，是因为要照顾这样的裴柱现才留下。这样第二天一早就要赶紧赶回去，临走前剩下的时间都是属于家人的。

现实状况与康涩琪的预想完全不同。

本来康涩琪好不容易下定决心，要在离开前暂时克服自己的肢体接触恐惧症和表达障碍，给裴柱现一个大大的拥抱，然后对她说出自己从来没说出口的感谢的话。她甚至还有些使坏地想，裴柱现应该会被感动哭吧。

然而裴柱现根本就没有给她这个机会。

康涩琪顺势坐到床边，背对裴柱现，缓缓开口。

“其实，我一直都觉得，能有姐姐陪着我，真的太好了……”

当康涩琪发觉自己已经哽咽的时候，她开始庆幸裴柱现的酒醉了。

她明白，一切都会变得不同。她和裴柱现大概再也不会有能像这样相处的时光了。

这下看来不仅拥抱给不了，感言也进行不下去了。康涩琪心里充满了挫败感。

但是……如果不能拥抱的话，要不亲一口吧？

康涩琪被自己的想法给吓了一跳。不过，既然要告别了，做得稍微过分一点也不是不行吧？

她觉得自己的酒劲也跟着上来了，不然怎么会一边觉得这想法疯狂却又一边摩拳擦掌的准备实施呢？

看着一动不动的裴柱现，康涩琪慢慢靠近，闭上眼睛，却在嘴唇即将碰上裴柱现脸颊的时候停了下来。她拉开距离，抱住自己的头。

这对康涩琪来说太奇怪了，毕竟她是个连平时普通的身体接触都会觉得尴尬的人。她觉得自己就像某个逮住了机会偷袭的心怀不轨的暗恋者。

然而要是什么都不做，她又实在觉得不甘心。最后，康涩琪迟疑了一下，低下头吻了吻自己的手背，然后用手背贴上裴柱现的脸。

康涩琪终于满意了。在离开房间去睡沙发之前，她凑到裴柱现耳边，轻轻说了句“姐姐再见”。

【07】

认识了从加拿大来日本交换的韩裔孙胜完是康涩琪一直觉得很神奇的事情。

而这位神奇的孙小姐在回韩国的时候意外遇见了裴柱现，在康涩琪这个话题桥梁之下她与裴柱现迅速建立起深厚的友谊。

即使回到康涩琪身边，孙胜完也还是无法掩饰自己对裴柱现的仰慕之情。

“涩琪，裴柱现这个人，简直就是这个时代最伟大的女性！”

“是是是……”忙着烤肉的康涩琪频频点头表示同意。

孙胜完显然对康涩琪敷衍的态度有所不满：“所以对你来说柱现姐姐到底是什么样的人啊。”

“我么？”康涩琪下意识地咬了咬筷子，“姐姐是我见过的最温柔的人。”

“温柔？那，还有呢？”

“还有？我，我不知道啦……”康涩琪赶紧去抢救快要烤糊的那块肉。

“你这么多年和姐姐待在一起简直都浪费了好吗！”孙胜完痛心疾首。

“好好好，我浪费，你们两个好好相处去。”

“倒也是，反正下个月柱现姐姐要来这儿一趟……”

“嗯？姐姐要来？我怎么不知道？”康涩琪疑惑。

“啊！”孙胜完的表情突然变得惊慌起来，“完了完了……姐姐特意让我不要告诉你来着……涩琪你你你、你就当做不知道行吗？”

看着孙胜完皱着脸双手合十拜托自己的样子，康涩琪无奈点头：“好啦。”

孙胜完满意地恢复原来的姿势，康涩琪心里却有些酸涩起来，小声嘀咕着“都不告诉我，这算什么嘛”。

孙胜完灵敏的耳朵捕捉到康涩琪的碎碎念：“说不定姐姐想给你个惊喜呢。”

“怎么可能。”康涩琪不屑一顾。

“怎么不可能！虽然柱现姐姐她没直接说过，但我真的觉得她超级喜欢你。”

“什么！？”康涩琪被话题的走向震惊到，“……她难道就不喜欢你吗？”

孙胜完低头去夹东西：“那才不一样……你们当初分开的时候姐姐难道没哭吗？”

“什么呀，”听到这话康涩琪笑了，“那天姐姐喝酒都喝得开始说胡话了。”

“如果那不是胡话呢？”孙胜完突然抬头。

“嗯？”

“所以说你这人有时候迟钝……如果姐姐当时说的不是胡话呢？”

“什么乱七八糟的……你知道她都说的什么吗……”康涩琪无语，低头夹了口肉填进嘴里。

浑然不觉对面的人已经迅速把话题转到了别的事物上，孙胜完刚刚的话在康涩琪闷头咀嚼的时候重新钻回耳朵。

——如果那不是胡话呢？

那难道是她在说胡话吗。

已经开始褪色的记忆碎片在翻出时被染上了新的色彩。

回家路上挽着的手，公寓里亮起的灯，人群里被拽住的袖子，半夜里喂进嘴里的糖浆，酒后的眼泪，颤抖的手，还有那些胡言乱语。

康涩琪仿佛还是什么都不明白，又好像什么都懂了。

“康涩琪你到底有没有在听我讲话啊！”孙胜完不满的伸出手在康涩琪面前挥了挥。

她回过神来，对上孙胜完的眼睛，突然笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”

“胜完啊。”

“嗯。”

“我要开始说胡话了。”

“啊？”

“我想去炫耀。”

“……What！？”

把目光从满脸问号追问着她到底在说些什么的孙胜完脸上移开，康涩琪想着，无论如何，下次见到裴柱现的时候，要先把当年那个没能实现的拥抱送给她。

在嘈杂的烤肉店里，康涩琪盯着面前食物冒出的热气，恍然间却像是闻到了熟悉的柔顺剂味道。

END.


End file.
